


when his golden walk is done

by milktea



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Student/Teacher AU kinda, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea/pseuds/milktea
Summary: Mino’s fingers itch from wanting to grab the pencil on the floor to sketch this unreal picture in front of him before it disappeared.“My name is Jinu, you were expecting me right?” And the angel smiles, lighting up the entire room like a thousand watts.OrJinu becomes the tutor Mino’s never wanted only for him to fall in love with him at first sight.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	when his golden walk is done

(Based on Prompt FF013:

Song - preparing for university entrance exam.. Kim- attending the university that Song wants to enter.. Kim becomes Song's guide teacher somehow to help in his exam..and Song fell in love with him.)  
  


2:27 pm

Ok, three more minutes and he’s gone, Mino decides.

After doing a quick Google search, thirty minutes is an extremely generous amount of time to wait for someone whom he doesn’t even know is going to show up or not.

_Just as well_ , Mino thinks. He has this tutoring session basically forced on him by Seunghoon, who is someone you just could not say no to. 

_“You missed the first two weeks of this semester? You know those are the two most essential weeks of your academic career? How can you be successful for the next three years when you don’t have the foundations of knowledge? But don’t worry, I happen to know someone who could help you out with that. He’s my closest friend since middle school. He’s been tutoring for...”_

It is another fifteen minutes of Seunghoon going on tirelessly about his so-called highly coveted elite tutor friend, when Mino agrees to meet him for a session just to shut him up. 

Mino has no doubt that Seunghoon has a very bright future ahead of him in marketing.

3:30 pm 

Mino practically jumps off his chair, stuffing his drawing pad in his backpack. He’s suddenly in a rush to get the hell out of here, as if someone’s going to burst through the doors any second and he will lose his chance to escape. 

A pencil drops and rolls onto the floor. Mino bends down to pick it up, and in that exact moment, the doors to the study room burst open.

From the floor, all Mino sees of this grand entrance are well-worn black Converse shoes, scrunched down at the back by _very white, very pretty_ feet.

Mino rears back at his own thoughts because _what the hell_ when did he like _feet_? He hurriedly gets up, smashing his head on the table ledge along the way. Cursing, he rubs at the sore spot. He is startled when he feels the warmth of another's hand on his head.

“Are you ok?” A voice _as sweet as honey_ asks.

Mino blinks, suddenly finding himself almost nose to nose with an _angel_. 

Did he hit his head so hard, he is having delusions? Even in his fantasies, Mino would never have dreamed of a face so perfect. Flawless glowing skin. Silky hair that barely grazed the beginning of a long, delicate neck. A perfectly straight, upturned nose. Pink, heart shaped lips. Long eyelashes that framed big eyes that were as deep as the ocean. 

Mino’s fingers itch from wanting to grab the pencil on the floor to sketch this unreal picture in front of him before it disappeared. 

“My name is Jinu, you were expecting me right?” And the angel smiles, lighting up the entire room like a thousand watts. 

The artist thinks that if Seunghoon was here right now, he could kneel down to kiss _Seunghoon’s_ _feet_. But most of all, Mino wants to punch himself for almost missing out on this fateful, life altering meeting.

***

Mino is quickly realizing that Jinu is not exactly _normal_. At least by society’s standards.

“I’m sorry I was late. I couldn’t find the building for the longest time!”

Mino blinks. From what Seunghoon has told him, Jinu is also a third year student and this is the biggest library on campus. “You got lost????”

“No, I just couldn’t find the building.” 

Mino’s pretty sure that’s the definition of what being _lost_ is.

“I hope you’ll accept this as an apology!” Jinu pushes the cup into his hands. “I got you a cup of hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce on the top!” Jinu is _beaming_ , and Mino is momentarily blinded by his smile. 

It’s like a hundred degrees outside and the only study room Mino is able to book on a Thursday afternoon, doesn’t have working air conditioning. But Jinu, of course, has decided a steaming cup of hot chocolate is the way to go. Mino considers lying about being lactose intolerant, but Jinu is looking at him expectantly with those enormous doe eyes that’d put even his cat, Jhonny, to shame.

“Um … thanks.” Mino takes a reluctant sip under Jinu’s watchful stare. 

“Do you like it? Do you like it? It’s from my favourite cafe near campus! I always get hot chocolate from there!” Mino can imagine if Jinu had a tail, it’d be wagging madly. 

“Yeah it’s...” _sickeningly sweet_. “good...I’m just not crazy about sweets.”

Jinu visibly deflates and Mino wants to punch himself in the face again. He hopes this won’t be a recurring theme with Jinu. “I appreciate the thought though! And I was getting hungry anyways. Where’s your drink?”

“Oh, I didn’t have enough money to buy _two_ ,” Jinu pouts, only fanning Mino’s guilt. 

“Here, have some. We’ll share.” 

Jinu blinks up at him, face lighting up. “You’re really nice Mino, just like Seunghoon said!” Without hesitation, he eagerly takes the offered cup into his hands. The artist can’t help but notice how much smaller the older boy’s hands are in comparison to his own. 

Mino has never heard a compliment coming out of Seunghoon in his life. But his friend can say whatever he wants about him, he is indebted to Seunghoon until his deathbed for this chance to meet his angel. 

Mino’s eyes are glued to Jinu’s blissed out expression as his eyes flutter shut after his first sip. Mino sucks in a stuttering breath. _Wow, he’s so pretty._

Jinu suddenly gasps and Mino startles. _Did he say that out loud??!_

But Jinu isn’t looking at him, he’s staring at the cup in his hands with shocked, wide eyes. 

“What’s wrong?! Was it too hot? Did you burn your tongue?” Mino fusses, taking the offending cup away from Jinu. 

“We _kissed_!”

“ _What_?!” Mino’s face looks like it’s on fire.

“We shared a cup... that means we kissed indirectly!” Jinu says in a scandalized whisper.

“....” 

  
  


***

Mino _really, really_ l ikes how clingy Jinu is. The third year student, he’s learned, has a tendency to touch anything within arm’s reach _at least once_ . Including _him_. 

The first time it happened, they were sitting side by side, hunched over Jinu’s old study notes. Jinu’s soft, melodic voice was making it hard for Mino to actually focus on what he was saying. But in all honesty, he couldn’t, _for the life of him_ , read the chicken scrawl that was Jinu’s handwriting. 

And then, without warning, Jinu had put his hand in his own, which had been carelessly laid out on his lap. Mino had to stop himself from jumping out of his chair. Jinu, himself, was unfazed. His voice never wavering as he continued to drone on about art in the 19th century. And he’d even kept his hand there for the rest of their study session. Of course, Mino had learned absolutely nothing that day, considering that all of his mental energy had been used to not popping a boner for a whole hour.

By their fifth tutoring session, Jinu is apparently comfortable enough with him to lean his small head or pointy chin on Mino’s shoulder, watching with doe eyes as his student types away. Sometimes, Jinu will notice that Mino had made an error in his notes and therefore, bites the string of his hoodie and _pulls_ to point it out, making poor Mino almost _combust_ each time. 

_He’s so freaking cute,_ _it should be illegal._

When Jinu is that close, Mino can smell the sweet hot chocolate he drinks everyday, in his breath and he’s a bit drunk on it. 

Today, they’re walking through campus hand in hand and Mino revels at the softness against his own calloused hands. He gleefully wonders if everyone else at the University might assume they’re boyfriends. His chest puffs up at the thought.

All too soon, they’re nearing the end of the campus. This is usually where they part ways to their respective bus stops. Mino is trying to sum up the courage to ask Jinu for a late lunch, early dinner or afternoon snack. Whatever that would keep him for a little while longer. But while a million ideas are running through his mind, an annoyingly familiar voice calls out to them. 

“Hey! Jinu! Mino! Wait up!”

“Hoony!” Jinu starts running, breaking apart their hands and his _heart_. He jumps into his friend’s arms and Seunghoon catches him with practiced ease. 

Mino pouts. Ok, maybe he doesn’t like how clingy Jinu is if it means he’s not only clingy to him. His eyes narrow when the two _friends_ don’t immediately pull apart. The junior subtly squeezes himself between the two, plastering a huge smile on his face as he effectively blocks the shorter boy from view. “Hi Seunghoon. What’s up?”

“Hi? _Hi?_ That’s what you manage to say after you ghost read all my texts?” 

Mino visibly flinches. All his time and mind had been so consumed by the pretty boy next to him, he’d been very negligent in every other social aspect. Seunghoon is definitely not the first friend to complain.

Said pretty boy jumps to his defense. “Hey! Mino has been working extremely hard! He’s the best student I’ve ever had! We’ve been meeting up almost everyday now. He even asks for extra work!”

Seunghoon looks at Mino like he’s grown two heads. “Wha-“

The artist nervously chuckles, cutting off Seunghoon before he can open his infamously big mouth. “Well I’m feeling extra motivated you know? First year and all…”

“Hmmm….” Seunghoon lets this one slide _for now_ because - “I’m starving. You two want to grab a late lunch if you haven’t eaten? Our club meeting went on way too long.”

“Yes!” Mino cries out, pumping his fist in the air. All resentment and jealousy towards his favourite senior (after Jinu, of course) is now gone. 

“Yay! Hoony’s treating!” Jinu cheers. Mino’s excitement is obviously contagious. 

“What?!” Seunghoon playfully grabs Jinu by his shirt with a tight fist and Mino is _horrified_ . “What are you doing?!” He immediately comes to the smaller boy’s rescue, hands timid (Seunghoon is _scary, ok?_ ) despite how terrifying his own face looks.

Seunghoon raises an eyebrow. The younger boy nervously notices how his expression becomes thoughtful before a knowing (evil) smirk overtakes his face. He puts his hands up in surrender, not losing the grin on his face. “Didn’t know you two had grown so close so quickly.”

Jinu reaches out to pat Mino on the head, on his tippy toes. “He’s my guardian dog! Good boy!” 

***

It’s Thursday evening, and they’re finishing up their 10th day anniversary (as student and teacher, but never mind the details) when Jinu reveals to him that he is, as he’s suspected all along, an angel. 

“Mino… I’m sorry.” Jinu is solemn, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Mino later learns that Jinu’s eyes are just consistently moist.

Mino’s heart drops in his chest. “What...what’s wrong?”

“I have to cancel our Sunday tutoring session.” Jinu sighs somberly.

“Why?!” A million thoughts are flashing through his mind. _Does Jinu have a date? Who could it be? Is it Seunghoon?? That asshole._

“I’m volunteering at St. Michael’s Orphanage on Sunday. It’s Sport’s Day that day, and they’re having a picnic and outdoor activities - so I’m helping out!” Jinu’s eyes crinkle into a smile and Mino wonders where Jinu hides his wings.

“That’s _amazing…_ I didn’t know you volunteered, Jinu. You’re so kind.” Mino, whose eyes are shining with admiration, smiles dazzlingly.

Jinu squints, hands coming up to his face. “Ah! I’m blind.” 

“What's wrong? Do your eyes sting?” Mino worries. “Let me see.” Calloused fingers from years of holding a paintbrush, reaches out gingerly to swipe the tender part under his eyes.

For a moment, Jinu revels in the attention like a lazy cat before he hums. “I think Mino is the one that’s amazing and kind.”

“What - no. Not at all,” Mino stumbles, cheeks burning. “Everyone on campus is afraid of me.”

“Well, we can’t have that! _I know_ you should come volunteer with me on Sunday. People will see that you’re a good person! And kids know right away. They can just tell you know.”

  
  


***

The kids don’t like him. They _adore_ Jinu though. Not that Mino can blame them (they have eyes don’t they?) but he can feel jealousy reel it’s ugly head whenever one of the kids announce they’re going to “marry Jinu oppa!”

He’d been up all night thinking about today, about how cute they’d be together playing with the kids, playing _house_ , like they were an actual married couple. He’d giggled into his pillow. 

The kids mistakenly seem to think that height was a testament to physical strength because a line starts to form to use him as a human swing/carousel. After half an hour, Mino’s arms are _burning_. He needs to start going to the gym or something. The artist wonders if Jinu prefers buff guys.

“Jinu, come sit next to me!!” 

“No, he’s sitting next to me!”

The girls are pulling both arms now and Mino is daunted with the ridiculous worry that Jinu might break in half. But the boy in question just smiles like the angel he is. Mino watches with vast adoration at how easily he placates the rowdy children, circulating the room to give out equal shares of his kind smile and words. _He’d make such an amazing dad,_ Mino sighs dreamily. 

“When I grow up I’m going to marry Jinu!”

“No, you can’t because _I’m_ going to marry him!”

“I called first dibs!”

He does everything in his power to resist glaring daggers at all these six year olds. Mino knows he already looks intimidating as he is, even in this hideous baby pink hoodie. He’d rather not make any kids cry today. “Your spoon snapped, mister.” The kid next to him mumbles through his sandwich. 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Mino grunts.

“But you’re doing it too!”

***

“Orange 4!”

“Orange, orange, orange…..” Jinu starts. “Orange?”

“Ahhhahaaha! It’s Jinu again!”

“Take another shot, man!”

Jinu is so terrible at games it’s almost funny, but he also drinks like a whale. So in the end, it works out for him during drinking games. Today is Seunghoon’s annual birthday bash. The party room is bustling with drunk college students and alcohol is flowing endlessly.

Mino is pretty sure Seunghoon blows all the money he’s earned this year from his part time dog walking gig, to buy an insane amount of alcohol for this occasion. Even though the birthday boy himself doesn’t drink a drop of it. Mino has his suspicions. Seunghoon, being the opportunist he is, takes this day to gather enough blackmail to last the rest of the year. 

Mino has this daunting feeling that _he’s_ one of Seunghoon’s targets this year, counting on how many times the taller boy glances at him from across the room. His fears are confirmed with Seunghoon’s next move.

“Ok, since Jinu lost like three times in a row there’s going to be a penalty!” 

Jinu, who’s already downed his shot like a pro, cries out, “Who says?!”

“I say. My party, my rules. Let’s spice up this party! Who’s with me?!” The birthday boy manages to sway the inebriated college kids and now has them chanting along with him. Mino feels like he’s watching some religious cult movie.

“As your penalty, you have to pick someone in this room.” He pauses for dramatic effect, voice dripping with glee. “And lick whipped cream off their skin!”

Mino nearly spits out his drink. 

“But that’s not fair for the other person! What’d they do to deserve that?!” Jinu crosses his arms defensively.

“The loser in the next round will be your victim. So just sit back and watch,” Seunghoon waves him off, starting the game.

Mino had noticed way too many perked up, eager expressions at Seunghoon’s announcement. As if he’d stand by and watch the love of his life lick whipped cream off some other dude. First, Seunghoon, then the kids and now _this_. It was a never ending war when you have someone as pretty as Jinu in your sights. 

“Grapefruit three!”

“Grapefruit, grapefruit….oh! Grapefruit!” Mino wants to give himself a pat on the back. That made it to at least top 3 best acting moments of his _life_. 

Seunghoon snickers. “Oh what a surprise. It’s Mino!”

The half drunk room of college students are as pumped for this display as they’d be at the end of the year music festival with _Winner_. “Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

Mino can feel every glazed pair of eyes in the room on them now. He wants this to happen _more than anyone_ , but none of his Jinu related fantasies involved the smaller boy licking whipped cream off of him in front of a whole audience. 

Jinu’s eyes are wide and Mino can see the universe in those sparkling orbs. He wonders if he’s imagining the eagerness in those beautiful eyes. “Um where do you want it?” Jinu asks, as he uncertainly shakes the canister of whipped cream that their gracious party host forces into his hands. 

“Wherever you want,” Mino swallows, amazed his voice doesn’t crack. 

Jinu smiles a bit nervously and Mino swallows hard. The senior practically crawls into his lap. He can’t _move._

Mino startles and shivers when he feels the wet coolness of the whipped cream on _his neck._ The younger boy gulps, not expecting Jinu to be so bold. 

The senior whispers, a nervous giggle in his voice, “To be honest, I’m glad it’s you, Mino.” And then he leans closer, a pretty pink tongue peeking out from two adorable front teeth looking like a sexy rabbit(?). The visual is almost too much for him to take. 

Mino is frozen in place. He hasn’t moved an inch since. He doesn’t even remember how to _breath._ He can barely remember _his name._ The rest of the room seems to disappear under the fog of his arousal and the thundering of his heart.

When he feels the touch of a wet, warm tongue against the cool skin of his sensitive neck, he almost cums on the spot.

  
  


***

Mino is beginning to suspect that Jinu has some kind of sixth sense. His powers are not always consistent. (It’s really most active when they’re playing Rock Paper Scissors between studying, Jinu’s idea, of course, “brain break!” as he supposedly argues, although the finger flick to his head seems like it would cause more damage than anything else. But Jinu looks so darn _cute_ when he wins, and Mino is _mush_ ). 

Sometimes his sixth sense makes its appearance at the most unexpected times. The first year, he would be walking around campus or killing time between classes when a few girls he’d never seen before would approach him, in their minimum groups of three and ask for his number. He can never even tell amongst the flustered girls, who the number will be specifically for. He’d be flattered, _of course,_ but _far from_ interested. There is really only one person he wants calling him at any time of the day. It is also convenient that said person would pop out of nowhere and save him from rambling through an awkward excuse each encounter.

_“Mino! Fancy seeing you here! I want to go to the convenience store! But I can’t find it! Come with me!”_

The taller boy will then be dragged away by the busy little body, without having any time to turn around and excuse himself. After three more repeated incidents, Mino begins to suspect that Jinu has _serious amnesia_ or maybe, _just maybe,_ the senior is in fact trying to save him from those girls...

_But why-?_ He’s in the washroom stall, where he stands over the toilet, like we all do when we ponder about life’s deepest questions. Mino starts to zip down his pants and he lets out his habitual sniffle, when immediately -

“Mino?”

The lilting Imjado accent startles him so much that Mino almost trips trying to stuff his dick back in his pants. He’d recognize that voice _anywhere_. 

“That’s you, right, Mino? I’d know that sniffle anywhere!” 

Jinu’s voice sounds from directly behind the door of his stall. Mino _still_ can’t get this damn zipper up these _stupid designer jeans_. “Ji..Jinu! Wait! I’m not decent right now!”

“Well obviously, you’re in the stall, aren’t you? What else would you be doing in there?” Jinu dismisses him impatiently.

“Anyways, Mino...I have something I have to tell you. It’s very important!” 

“Um…. now? Can you wait outside? I’ll be done soon. You can tell me after.”

“No, no I have to tell you now or I’m going to burst!”

Mino is pretty sure that if anyone is going to _burst_ right now, it’s going to be _him._

Jinu adds thoughtfully. “It’s ok though you can go while I’m telling you.”

The younger boy wants to cry. He’d rather wait until they’re a few years into their relationship as serious boyfriends, before he can do something as embarrassing as freely pee in the same room with the love of his life.

“Jinu -,” Mino starts. 

“You - who or what are you to make me lose sleep?!”

Jinu _snaps_. Mino is tongue tied with shock. _He’s never heard this tone from his angel before._ It doesn’t matter though because Jinu goes on in his tirade. _He’s_ _on a roll_ _now_. “You make me feel funny! Like I’ve got an upset stomach. Or sometimes it’s like I have a fever. I actually thought I was sick! I even went to see a doctor but I realized I only feel like this when I’m with you! Or when I’m thinking about you! And I think about you _a lot_! So that’s a long time to be feeling like that! So really, the only explanation is that _you’re_ the virus! But not _really_ because I don’t like _viruses_.”

“I mean, what I want to say is….” Mino basically throws open the door of his washroom stall, pants still unzipped, dick half out, but _who cares right now._

For being the elite tutor that Jinu has been unknowingly advertised as, he’s not very good with words. But after spending almost everyday with this beautiful oddball for the past four months, Mino has become quite masterful in translating Jinu’s meaning.

“Jinu….” Mino smiles, heart thumping wildly in his chest. “I like you. Have since the moment you came rushing in through those library doors and I first laid eyes on you.”

Jinu looks completely shocked, eyes doubling in size and mouth gaping, looking like a startled cartoon rabbit. His face crumples and he literally hops into Mino’s open arms, nearly trembling with relief and happiness. 

“I was so sure you didn’t like me! I thought I’d have to shave my head out of heartbreak and lock myself in my room eating ice cream for a week. I already booked a hair appointment!” Jinu confesses in a rush. He peers up at him hopefully. “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“Yes, _yes,_ of course, there’s nothing else I would want more in the world,” Mino kisses the top of Jinu’s head adoringly. “I’d like you in any hair style.”

“What about pink?” Jinu asks excitedly.

Mino continues to pepper kisses all over his new boyfriend’s face. “I don’t think my heart could take it but if you want to, you should.”

“Ok! Maybe you can dye your hair too!” The smaller boy is hanging off his neck now. He realizes how different this same position feels when they’re boyfriends. _Boyfriends,_ Mino glows.

“Hmm? What color should I dye it?” Mino asks, indulging the boy in his arms.

“Pink, of course! So we can match!”

The younger boy can already imagine how ridiculous they’d look walking around campus hand in hand with matching pink hair. But it’s not like he’s not used to eyes following him around wherever he goes. And he’d be so proud to flaunt their new status as official boyfriends, finally able to claim this beautiful boy as _his. And get rid of all those pests around Jinu, too._

Jinu, out of pure joy, squeezes him a little too tightly. 

Mino wheezes out, “Jinu, as much as I’m loving this moment _can you let go of me for a second_ ? I _really_ have to pee.”

***

They decide for the last day of the school year, to go on a road trip. His adorable boyfriend had been very hush about where they are going and what they are going to do. Mino fancies with the romance of camping under the stars or wading in clear waters on a sandy beach. But you never know what to expect with Jinu. But -

“Fishing?!”

_Ok_ Mino tries to console himself. Fishing can be romantic. Watching the sunset on the boat, feeding each other oysters and getting drunk on the natural aphrodisiac and maybe leading to something else that’d _rock the boat_ ? But at the end of the day, it didn’t matter _what_ they were doing anyways. It was all about relishing in their time alone together…

“Mino, can you fill up this bucket with more worms?”

Mino plasters on a smile. He’d rather jump off this boat than get anywhere else _near_ those wiggling slimy monsters. He barely manages an “Of course, honey.” over his gagging. 

He drags his feet across this piece of scrap metal that has miraculously stayed afloat. Stomach still churning from the nausea that’s been building up since he set foot on this thing. Three hours had felt like three _days_ . But his endearing boyfriend seems to be content sitting on the ledge, peering over the water and _ignoring_ him. 

“Oh my god! Mino!!! The line! I caught something!!” _Finally!_ Mino hopes this means they can get back to shore, _on stable land_ , and salvage the day with a romantic candlelight dinner on the beach. He chucks the metal bucket to the other side of the boat, practically skipping to get to his boyfriend to see this life saving fish. And he can finally get out of these horribly smelling and _very unfashionable_ boots - 

“Oh wait, never mind, it’s just a plastic bag.”

**-END-**

  
  



End file.
